You Are Forgiven
by Rasenramen
Summary: Yuya feels depressed and he hears someone crying. Who could it be? Will Yuya be able to help this person?


Yuya sat on his bed, feeling very depressed. And he had no reason to feel like it. Yuya had had a pretty normal day, but as soon as he was alone in his room a feeling of extreme depression and sorrow twisted his gut so hard, he winced in pain. Yuya swore he could hear crying, but he didn't know where it was coming from. The crying became louder.

Yuya stood up. "Where are you? Let me help you! Why are you crying?!" The sobbing grew even louder, filling his ears and his head, Yuya crouched down, holding his head. "Stop it! Stop crying!" Yuto appeared before him. "Yuya. Look up. In the corner." Yuya glanced up, reeling in shock as he saw a transparent figure in the corner of the room, sobbing his heart out. Yuya walked over to him as Yuto faded. "Hey. What's wrong? Tell me!" The ghost looked up and Yuya stared at him, startled. It was Zarc, his yellow eyes filled with remorse as tears ran down his face. Yuya sat beside him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Zarc shook with sadness as he replied. "So alone, I'm so alone. I'm a monster. That's what they say. But no one understands the true me. Who loved to entertain. I could understand my monsters too. They loved exciting the crowd. But the crowd wanted more than excitement. They wanted violence. So I gave them violence, becoming a monster in the process. I terrorized countless city's, killed countless people, until Ray came and spilt me into you, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. Then as I waited in my prison of silence and darkness, you combined and I revived again, trying to destroy the world again. But inside, I was hurting, my monsters were hurting. But people only saw the destructive side of me, telling me I should die. You all tried to defeat me, and I tried to hold the darker side of me back, so your friends could have an easier time dueling. While the dark side of me rampaged, Ray somehow partially revived, calling out to me and you four. For you four it was Yuzu, Serena, Ruri and Rin. For me it was Ray. She cried heartfelt tears, telling me that I could come back, and everyone could be happy. But that didn't happen. Ray had defeated my darker side and saved the dimension. You four and the girls joined together with their respective counterparts. But Ray didn't revive, and I was trapped deep inside you four again, suffering in pain and loneliness. I'm so lonely. I want things to be how they were. But they can't. Why? I'm so lost. Yuya." With this Zarc looked at Yuya with an expression that made Yuya want to cry for the rest of his life. Zarc simply said,"Help me."

Yuya's red eyes were wavering with an unreadable expression. He sat there, staring at Zarc blankly. Then slowly, to not startle Zarc, he wrapped his arms around the agonized former entertainer and demon. Yuya laid his chin on Zarc's head, causing the teen to slump, bringing one arm to clutch Yuya's arm. Yuya and Zarc stayed like that for awhile. Then Yuya spoke. "I forgive you for what you've done. Zarc you're not alone. I'm just as guilty as you are. You can stay here with me, I'll introduce you to my mom and everyone. They'll see the true side of you. The one who loves to smile. The one who only wants people to be happy. I'm here for you Zarc. And the others agree." Yuto, Yugo and Yuri appeared, smiling with approval. Yuya let go of Zarc, standing up and offering his hand. Zarc took it and Yuya pulled him up. "I'm going to bring your smile back Zarc. I'll make sure of it. You won't be alone anymore. I'll be with you every step of the way. Until the day I draw my last breath. And if you still have regrets about the past, then yell it out. I'll shoulder your pain with you. I'll comfort you. I'll let you know that wherever you go, I will be by your side. So come Zarc, let's go show the world your true self. Let's show them how to really entertain. And show them how big your love for the world truly is." Zarc started crying again, this time, with happiness. He nodded, and for the first time in his life, Zarc smiled. A smile not for other people. A smile not of happiness. But a smile shining with hope towards the future.


End file.
